Through the Darkness
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: The end is neigh as two universes collide with one another causing the end to all universes to begin, one of these worlds faster than the other. transformers animated/storm hawks crossover.
1. Darkness Rising

**Through the darkness**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks:** I do not own Storm Hawks they belong to nerd Corps

**Disclaimer: Transformers**: I do not own Transformers they belong to Has/Tak.

**Disclaimer: OC's:** Rondana belongs to missDedodakes, Scarlette belongs to Loveflame

**Disclaimer:** **General**: All other Oc's belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

As always Detroit was all bustle with people trying to get away from rush hour, several long queues of heavy traffic plagued the highways. This was normal to the natives but not for a yellow mini police car who happened to be stuck right in the middle of a slow moving line.

"Come on move a Decepticon might already have the allspark!" The yellow car hissed impatiently earning him a gruff cough from an ambulance.

"You do realize these queues cannot move out of our way without hurting the humans." The Ambulance reasoned as a police bike pulled up beside them.

Little did they realize some black splotches appeared in the usually blue sky, the anomalies pass quickly as they appeared but black splotches remained even after the sky rippled back to normal.

Somewhere where there are mountain top cities in an area covered with clouds a battle was commencing as skimmers weaved and danced in the sky, Several Skimmers and one glider stood cornered by a huge circle of Talons in the sky.

"We are not going to make it!" The man on the glider exclaimed as Dark Ace activated his sword. One of the people on the skimmer took out a glowing green crystal.

"Is that a Uranium Chunk?" The man asked eying it the girl nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

"Rondana you are nuts." The man replied jumping onto the back of a Heliblade, the occupant was trying to keep it up in the air it took a heavy hit from the Dark Ace.

A flash of light exploded and a glowing shard of Crystal embedded it's self into Rondana's skimmer it started to vibrate as the shard embedded it's self deeper in till it touched the engine.

"That sounds bad." Rondana remarked as the wings started to shift round and arms started to appear.

Meanwhile in Detroit the yellow car and Ambulance managed to get past the jam of cars the human in the passenger seat jumped as her key started to glow and point up into the sky.

Further down the highway two more robots were turning Detroit upside down searching for something, humans gathered in crowds to watch the two destroy the place, the yellow car screeched to a halt and transformed it's self into a robot.

"What are you after?" The robot asked the other two robots, they hardly noticed the silence in the air, and the human followed her Key and was in fact floating into the air.

"Sari!" The yellow robot exclaimed watching the little girl float up into the air hardly noticing the other two robots take something out of a laptop and vanish. Sari floated higher and higher into the air.

"Bumblebee help!" Sari exclaimed, trying her best not to look down, instead she stared up into a vortex of pure blackness; she bit back tears as she was mercilessly pulled towards it.

Bumblebee looked up and noticed Sari had vanished into the black spot, he felt lubricant fall down his cheeks as the black areas vanished leaving not a trace of their existence, the crowds dispersed back to the usual order of things.

"Bumblebee where is Sari?" A voice echoed in the silence.

Unfortunately for the dueling sides in the atmos Rondana's skimmer was mutating at a rapid pace.

Several of the skimmers and Heliblade started to act strangely as well.

Dark Ace looked at them with wide eyes; he could not believe it he had victory in his grasp, he'd just have to wait till they all fall into the wastelands, the screech of grinding metal caused the occupant on the Heliblade to cringe.

"You alright Tyrannis?" Rondana asked as her Skimmer started to groan and distort as it started to become more robotic in appearance now Rondana was now holding on to the handles very near its feet.

Tyrannis nods as his ride sprouted arms then feet, now he was perched precariously on the seat as it continued to morph and distort, several talons backed away from the group of people with malfunctioning skimmers, this will not end well.

Megatron was really pissed off first because of losing the allspark fragment and secondly Blitzwing never returned to base.

"Lugnut where is Blitzwing?" He asked keeping his voice level.

Lugnut gulped, "My lord there is this guy who is not Megatron and one of his soldiers say….vanished."

Megatron gripped his arm rests as he felt his rage build, "**HOW IN THE FRELL DID BLITZWING VANISH!?**" he bellowed.

"I don't know lord Megatron I turned my back on him for a nanoclick and when I looked back he was gone." Lugnut whimpered.

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose feeling quite het up about one of his most loyal troops could loose his own team mate but it did not matter to him, why should it? Isaac sumdac busied himself with the Space bridge blueprints but he himself could not resist listening in to the two Decepticon's conversation.

"...My lord there was a big black splotch in the sky, and he vanished." Lugnut finished explaining to his liege, a vain appeared on Megatron's neck as he mulled over the information he was given.

"Go out there and Look for him!" Megatron snarled he cannot believe how this petty stupidity cost him a perfectly good soldier, Lugnut saluted and took off, this left Megatron to ponder on the situation at hand he knew Blitzwing had a habit of wandering off but not like this, something feels dead in the air kind of like the silence before the storm.

"I really do need that seeker." He said choking the last part out as though it hurts to even say it but with Blitzwing down he had no choice. The Constructicons were off making Autobots of them selves or chugging oil, which ever they do regularly to entertain themselves when not needed.

Lugnut flew across the sky searching for his lost wing mate, he picked up his energy trail earlier but the trail is cold it had been cold for the last seven months. Lugnut hovered around where they had stood on the first day on earth on a blimp.

Lugnut could not believe that his team mate had actually disappeared with no trace all the leads are stone cold even the location of where it all happened was a dead end.

"Marvelous a loyal subject of Megatron vanishes into thin air." Lugnut grumbled.

Atmosia found it's self to be in chaos as black holes appeared all over the place the man on the glider looked in awe.

"Uhh guys…." That was all he was able to say as he was sucked slowly towards one of the holes head first and slowly vanished, the remaining skimmers shot down to aid their comrade, Rondana's skimmer had completed its morph into a robot, she lost her grip and was now being sucked into the dark abyss holding onto the man's leg.

"I Lee Barrs leave all my Sake to Luthor my brother…." The man known as Lee mumbled as he and Rondana vanished.

The storm hawks sat on their skimmers lost as the hole closed, the Talons fled ages ago leaving them alone to pick up the pieces, they lost two great friends all in the space of an hour.

South of Detroit a lone machine ambled along looking from building to building,

"Blitzwing this is not funny anymore where the frell are you?!" Lugnut shouted unaware another transformer was watching him as he looked up around the buildings and blimps. Lugnut always wanted to have some space as Random Blitzwing could be a pain in the fender, but now it seems lonely and empty.

The Autobots were coming to terms with their loss, Sari was a good friend and they could not face Mr. Sumdac about Sari's apparent death.

Bumblebee flicked through the channels a solemn expression was apparent on his face, he continued to flick through many channels half of which reminded him of Sari. What caught his attention was the news reporter on Detroit news channel

"This is Izzy Newston for Detroit 24 news channel…at five o' clock civilians have been ringing in about unusual disturbances in the sky and of a robot wandering around Detroit."

Optimus got up, "Autobots transform and roll out." He said as he recognized the robot as Lugnut and following his order he transformed as so did the others.

Lugnut over turned the air field in his search for his comrade, he checked the tanks and aircraft for any sign of the Decepticon insignia or any indication of sentience.

Bumblebee drove and transformed as soon as he was close to Lugnut.

"Where is Sari!?" Bumblebee demanded

"WHERE IS BLITZWING?!" Lugnut bellowed at Bumblebee, finally unleashing his frustration but as they both were about to duke it out two humans fell out of the sky; Optimus reached over and cushioned the two peoples fall in the nick of time. Both Humans stared at the huge robot's face, both scared stiff.

"Well this sucks." Rondana remarked still holding the uranium tightly in her hand.

Lee groaned untangling himself from his glider, "That is it no more sake for me."

Meanwhile on a mountain of circling red clouds a woman was sitting on a big chair with a man kneeling in front of her, she had her hands together finger tips touching her chin together and was watching the man before her.

"Dark Ace report," She demanded as the man stood up.

"The Pathologican and the airbender vanished I have dispatched talons to scout Terra Myrati and the trails run cold each time Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace said.

Just as Master Cyclonis was about to say something a tremendous explosion rocked the palace causing several walls to cave in, Dark Ace shielded Cyclonis against flying shrapnel and pieces of mortar but what they saw made their blood run cold in figurative terms a large hand sticking out of the rubble

"Now what do we have here?" She asked in a deadly voice as she tapped the large robotic hand with her staff.

Several Talons swarmed to the throne room, to check for casualties and to make sure The Dark Ace and their master are unharmed, they started to uncover and clear away the mortar, metal and bricks only stopping when they saw what was under all the debris, Dark Ace looked over too.

"What is that thing," He could only manage to spit out as the talons removed boulders from the creature's face.

Master Cyclonis poked at one of its 'eyes' with her staff, he cracked a small smile as a devious gleam entered her eyes. She motioned to several Talons to get the thing to the dungeons, so several cranes appeared pulling the giant metal man out of the rubble, revealing the full extent of the damage done to Cyclonia. Half of the tower was destroyed. None of them realized that the creature was awake.

The Talons managed to put it into a holding cell inside the Dungeon but before they knew it they were frozen to the floor by their feet, the talons looked up at the robot to realize to their horror it was awake, the last thing they saw was its hand coming right for them.

Atmos it's self was soaked in darkness and panic several thousand Terras vanished one by one with it the natives the first to go was the crescent moon chain terras directly parallel to a open magma pocket in the space of one day, the other terras had been evacuated the following day due to a Atmoswide panic, Sky knights made beelines to terras with aircraft to help in the evacuation effort.

The condor was making its way towards Terra Bogaton on direct orders to evacuate the population. With the Storm hawks two extra sky knights accompanied them to their first evacuation mission. One of the Sky Knights was Starling of the interceptors and the other was Jordan of the neo-leopards, Starling looked out of the window as the clouds evaporated leaving the wastelands exposed.

I wanted something like this to happen to Repton but now that I see thousands of millions of Atmosians and Cyclonians alike die in a space of two days…is this grudge really worth it Starling thought bitterly as Bogaton loomed into view.

Somewhere deep in the rainforests of terra Amazonia a girl fell from the sky ad was now tangled into the vines, she was barely conscious her arm was twisted badly. The vines snapped causing the girl to fall into a bush painfully as the sky rippled and the stars started to disappear from view, the ground froze over.

"Where am I what is this place?" She asked into the abyss scared as the thought of Decepticons crossed her mind as the trees rustled in the cold air, her key lay several feet away as well as her phone she struggled to reach both items. When she did reach the phone she jabbed at the key pad.

"Bumblebee come in this is sari….pickup the phone…Please." Sari pleaded before realizing with mute horror there was no signal that she could not contact any of the Autobots, she fell to her knees as the harsh reality set in she was alone in an unknown area. Sari picked up her key and stared at it in sheer disbelief

"This is entirely your fault you stupid key." She whispered in disdain as she pocketed it and settled her self under the bush she fell into and drifted into sleep a few tears made themselves known as they slipped silently down her cheeks as she silently cried, she realized she was stuck in this horror show and that she may never see her father again for ever.

Meanwhile in Detroit Bumble bee was still facing off against Lugnut who could barely even think about the human only to his lost comrade but what caught his interest was that the usually blue sky started to blacken.

The two humans stared in mute disbelief at the robot that held them, Lee finished untangling himself from his glider to stare at Bumblebee and Lugnut, and he turned to Rondana.

"Got any more Uranium?" He asked looking hopefully.

"Yes." Rondana replied handing more Uranium to Lee who chucked it at Optimus's face causing him to drop them as it created a huge cloud of green smoke, Lee grabbed Rondana and took off down the east right for Detroit, Lugnut following them as they flew down the streets enticing stares from the police and Captain Fanzone who was busy arresting Nanosec for looting the 'Sir Bernard's jewelry store.

"What the-?" Fanzone began only to see Lugnut following the two humans.

The Sky now took on a more sinister color as it changed from blue to hellish red and Detroit's population fell where they stood as the red enveloped their bodies instantaneously causing them to 'evaporate' on the spot making both Nanosec and Captain Fanzone both apprehensive and uneasy, this feeling grew as the red light enveloped them and lifting them high into the air and into unrelenting Darkness.

The two humans stooped when they landed on a skyscraper overlooking the city, they both watched as people started to float into the air and disintegrate into atoms before their eyes Rondana was the first to speak after a painful five minutes.

"We're doomed, " She remarked and Lee nodded in agreement as they saw a family disappear into the red clouds both men women and children shared the same fate, the light was unrelenting and cruel.

"We are more than Doomed we are dead." Lee replied as buildings collapsed and several objects are crushed.

Lugnut stopped in his tracks as he felt himself lift up into the air slowly at first then faster and faster until he was inches away from the clouds and he felt the cool air of nothingness.

To be Continued…

* * *

Read and review


	2. Here and now

**Through the darkness**

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks:** I do not own Storm Hawks they belong to nerd Corps

**Disclaimer: Transformers**: I do not own Transformers they belong to Has/Tak.

**Disclaimer: OC's:** Rondana belongs to missDedodakes, Scarlette belongs to Loveflame, Shadow Belongs To ShadowQueen25

**Disclaimer:** **General**: Luthor, Lee, Zaion, Liam and Random Talons and plot belong to me.

**Chapter 2. Here and now.**

Somewhere deep in little Iacon three robots known as Transformers stood side by side looking directly at a huge crater as a ship hissed steam across their face plates, they each share an anxious glance before approaching the felled ship. curiously they climbed towards the windshield near the bridge, due to the ship is at the present sitting in a vertical position, this sealed the main entrance from being used by both crew and boarders, the ship it's self was torn and battered with most of the hull ripped off revealing crystal converters. The rear rudder was stripped right down and is nothing more than a smouldering husk. The part buried in the crater is crumpled and twisted and most of the hull littered the floor outside the crash site.

"Something seems off about this spacecraft, the nemesis left centuries ago no way could it return not with dantes cascade forming?" one of the robots pointed out from his spot on the ship.

"Yeah that's true, but what I don't understand is how this ship got here Barrage?" Another robot asked reaching the top of the fallen spacecraft running an isolated scan on the interior, optic band brightening slightly, "Well that's interesting." he added as he hit the glass causing it to shatter creating a way in.

"My primus Ransack has started to use common sense, now that is a surprise. Barrage whispered to his friend who snorted with laughter, this caused Ransack to spin round, optic band darkening dangerously.

"Oh hardy Har." He replied, not at all amused at the comment. "C'mon their could be Micromasters ripe for the taking."

Soon enough the others reached the top of the ship, they looked down into it noting the crew, but what caught their optics was a griffin, they never saw one before that's what caught their attention and next to it was a human. The transformers never met one but are often told about the planet earth.

"Condor?" Barrage read off the steering wheel as he activated his heel boosters in his feet, the others did the same.

Cyclonia was bristling with talons as the repair began on the ruined palace, Cyclonis sat in her throne brooding not only on the constructed photon cannon but the giant robot occupying the dungeon, she personally thought this is the moment she had dreamed about, with this robot she could dominate the whole atmos. Cyclonis could not help but wonder what happened to the two people who vanish, she did not care, just wondered the big question; how?

Dark Ace walked in getting onto one knee waiting to be addressed, Cyclonis waved a hand signalling for him to speak, "Master my scouts tell me that not only the Pathologican and the air child vanish it seems that the storm brats shared their fate," He reported a faint smirk appeared on his face, this was perfect with them out of the way Cyclonia will dominate the entire atmosian world.

"I see you are pleased Dark Ace, don't forget there are still the Rock Hearts," She said impassionedly as though the very sentence tasted bitter. She hated sky knights; this was set in stone by her grandparents' who told her about the greatest triumph of the invasions on innocent terras. They wiped out the Avatars and terra Jupiteria in a space of a fortnight the entire population.

"Master forgive me but the rock hearts are not a threat they may be a thorn in our side but if they are like the avatars... Dark Ace began but trailed off seeing a dark look in Cyclonis's eyes.

"The Avatars are dead and so are their people we made sure of that we even spared a female for our own gain," She replied grinning, "She was the key to Hitesh's downfall the Jupiterians are better off dead they were vermin anyway." She cacked evilly.

The three transformers scouted around the mangled remains of the condor they singled out the griffin and now Barrage held it while the others gathered around the human that was laying close to the griffin. No one spoke but they were all thinking the same thing.

"Lets eat them Chop Shop," Ransack barked out of the silence, "I am starving!" He added that was half true but he also wanted the others to make their minds up quickly, they have not been able to catch any Micromasters for a while and these humans looked edible.

"Patience Ransack we will eat them only after we 'use' them and we exploit their technology and glowing rocks," Chop shop replied picking up a green organic off the wall and handing it to Barrage but still watching Ransack who had picked up the black haired girl and taking her out side. Chop shop held two humans in each hand; he also pocketed two energy blades after taking them off the red headed human boy. "These will be useful."

"Primus you sound just like Kickback. Or Zaion," Ransack replied over his shoulder, he couldn't figure out who was who it was not like he cared either way. The twins were bothersome nether the less. Zaion was insane and Kickback was distant very much the anti twins both were close but they are too different.

"Zaion is too childish even you cannot deny it." Barrage shot back following Ransack out, "Even if he is an insecticon do you honestly believe Venom wouldn't take advantage of Zaion's childlike personality?"

Ransack glared at ChopShop, "Of course I don't Zaion is simply an idiot if Kickback wanted him to jump into a smelting pool he'll do it," Ransack replied his optic band indicating a grin, "I heard he had a spark mate now, that most of his attention is on her well as much attention he already has on anything besides explosions and eating."

ChopShop grinned back, "Lets pay him a visit," He shifted the rhinoceros like organic to the other hand before looking back up, "As a surprise if you know what I mean?" he cackled, Ransack merely shrugged. Very soon they settled the organics on the ground not caring if the humanoids were damaged or not.

"No not today we have some 'helpers' to waken up first." Ransack replied in a bored tone, and aiming his concussion cannon very close to the black haired girl, "Starting with this one."

The griffin woke up and started squawking but ChopShop payed the squawking animal no attention as he caught Ransack with his rifle aimed near the girls head.

"Put that away!" ChopShop demanded flatly glaring at the Locust. "Put that blaster away we need them alive you idiot!" He shouted grabbing Ransack's arm as the girl opened her eyes. ChopShop bent right over her optics locked onto hers, she wanted to scream but instead glared back at him.

"What's the point of that ChopShop it's not like I give a scrap about them, " Ransack replied glaring at his comrade then at the human, "I just hope you know what you are doing and I also hope this won't comeback and kick us in the fenders later." He added his optic band indicating a sullen frown.

_'Me too**,'** _the girl thought bitterly as she looked up at the two robots then at Griffey.

The dungons of Cyclonia was full of bustling talons as they stunned the huge robot in front of them, several talons lay frozen against the walls and two talons stood back a bit looking on at the chaos, one of them brushed his blue hair back out off his eyes as the robot continued to get up after being stunned by stunner Crystals which apparently had no affect on it at all.

"Luthor we need to get out of here," The blue haired talon shouted over the din of shearing metal, he physically winced as a particularly rotten sound passed through him as he stared at the green haired talon beside him, who simply shrugged.

"Are you out of your mind, Liam how can we escape without being noticed, noticed?" Luthor asked testily as a miss aimed shot ricochets past their heads and hits the wall behind them they both tumbled out of the way, "We cannot aim properly if our lives depended on it, it."

Liam looked at the rubble behind him and then at a foot appeared before him, looking up he saw red face with a twisted snarl baring down at him, Liam winced mentally making his will.

LIZTEN HUMAN TELL ME VHERE I AM OR ELZE I'LL HAVE TOO...BELT YOU VHITH MEIN LINGERIE!" It snarled only to switch face mid sentence it reached down and wrapped his hand around Luthor who yelled in fear. "Vhat unuzual fur colorationz.." it commented again switching face again causing Luthor to raise his eyebrows curiously and not breaking eye contact.

"Who or what are you, you?" Luthor asked fearfully noting his arms were pinned to his sides painfully.

"Zhe nom ist Blitzving human," It said bringing Luthor closer to its face, he srewed his eyes up waiting for his demise to come or at least some one to save him, "Vhat are joo doing?" he said noting the pained look in Luthor's expression.

"Going to the toilet," He spat sarcastically. "But I am also hoping to place both feet on the ground, ground!" He added indicating with his eyes towards the ground, but he is also praying that there was dirty laundry cart under him he was frankly scared shitless.

Sari woke up as the deep throb of her twisted arm became apparent, she struggled to sit up as she looked bleary eyed around at the now lighter but still dark forest, she felt wet and miserable, the humidity on Amazonia is unbelievably oppressive and frequent rain squalls are common. Sari looked as though she wanted nothing more to go home. The stark reality of her situation became clear as her key was covered in moss and barely even uttered a single ounce of light at all.

"Oh man," Sari moaned as she went to get her key, her vision blind due to a steady stream of congealed blood pricking at her eyes, "I can't be in the middle of nowhere with no way to contact Bumblebee or the others." She mumbled to her self as her arm throbbed. She picked up the key and replaced it around her neck and started a trek across the vast forest trying to look for a way out.

It was not even daybreak yet and the Autobots scoured the whole city for Sari checking up at Sumdac tower just incase and a small slither of hope rained apon them as they stopped at the front of the tower only to find it reduced to rubble Humans and robots littered the floor around it, all that remained of humans were their clothes.

"I am beginning to doubt Megatron's involvement in all this," Optimus prime said after a while not looking at the others, "What ever happened to Sari happened to Blitzwing." He turned to look at his comrades.

Cyclonia rocked with sounds of explosions and Cyclonis struggled to maintain balance as the throne rocked to and thro, "It's those blasted Atmosian resistance army and Rock hearts again!" She screeched as she was thrown back into her throne.

"No master it's that Robot it woke up and started blasting our dungeon, "A talon whimpered as Cyclonis glared at him, "It calls itself Blitzwing." He added quickly not wanting himself to be today's catch in her energy field again.

"There is promise here, go and get Liam and Luthor!" She Demanded the talon saluted and ran towards the dungeon but what he found was complete pandemonium it was like the aftermath of what happened when Lee was on caffeine and ended up bouncing off the walls.

"Sean for the sake of your sanity, sanity," Luthor began from where he was in Blitzwing's hand, "Run away as fast as you can, can."

Sean shook his head, "I am on orders so stop fooling around and come to the throne room, quickly. Bring the robot with you," he said turning to leave, Luthor wanted to belt Sean with a bone sword because he got frustrated with Sean's his Dark Aceyness.

"Suck up, up." Luthor muttered under his breath as he squirmed out of Blitzwing's grip, who looked confused and as Luthor looked down he freaked he was afraid of heights, "Maybe I should just let my self be held by a giant Robot, bot."

"Vhat ist wiv da repeating vhe endz ov joor sentences?" Blitzwing asked Luthor who muttered a prayer that he is in his happy place and on the ground.

Just as Luthor was about to answer a huge earthquake rocked the terra, terra Upendi's volcano had started to erupt. "Oh no this is it the end is here, here!" Luthor remarked.

To be continued

* * *

Read and review


	3. Crossing the beyond

The streets stood silent the streets were pitch black the moon hung lazily in the clear sky, a new swimming place had just been opened it had gold butterfly on the side and a green painted ball on the front a venom green with white lettering.

"Fucking felt have to have their eyesores on it." Griped Spades Slick, swimming stuff bundled in his arms. They decided to go swimming. They saunter in like they owned it.

"You know, it does look nicer on the inside. Except for the florescent pink paint. It would bloody well do without it."

"I like the butterflies."

"ANYTHING cute you like Clubs,"

"All of you shut up! Now that is four in the party." Spades explained slowly and irritably at the man on desk duty. Who was playing it dumb. Slick ended up screaming at the cashier angrily. Cashier dude gave them wristbands. Spades Stabbed the man for good measure.

"Move out," Spades ordered. And they did just that. Left, right and in.

"Hearts where is my rubber shark?" Clubs asked.

"Droog did you pack Jaws?"

"Why would I?"

"The Shark you thick our mascot," Spades snapped. "We always take him to the frigging pool."

A pair of shoes belted Slick in the face. A irate Diamonds glared icily at him.

"Oh I found him!" Clubs Declared blowing up the shark.

"Great, now that the great shark mystery is solved. Can we please swim now."

"Be patient Diamonds please."

"Y'know this is the location of the old telegraph building, funny how one week it was coffee protest and them 56 months later a fire burned the place down." Hearts said looking at the aqua blue walls.

"Yeah and 456 pages of doodling." Clubs chipped in.

"Of clocks and jaws." Droog chipped in. "It was not a big loss."

Soon after exhausting the telegraph building discussion they headed out. Single file. Hearts just got a new pair of speedos as his old pair's elastic broke. He looked silly with small speedos compared with the trunks the others wore.

Its not like they are exactly the same. However, they all hate the colour scheme of the interior and butterflies landing on their heads all the time they are still.

"Get off my face you stupid bug." growled Spades Slick shooing a resistant butterfly from his face, for the umpteenth time.

"The more we sweat the more butterflies land," Droog muttered waving a butterfly from his face irritably. "Which is likely in a swimming complex, god!"

"Fucking butterflies and their gold wings of pussydom." Spades hissed locking his locker. (he opted to keep his stuff from getting mixed up with the others.

"Aww its not that bad Slick, they tickle," Deuce added covered in them. The other three face palmed. Doc Scratch's buffoon consisting gang's WORSE idea to date. Live butterflies in a swimming complex. Really!

They wished they hadn't come as soon as they entered the swimming pool they were in a complete shock.

The subject of their shock and amusement was The felt in leotards and rubber hats prancing around to classical music. All four Midnight crew members struggled to believe what they were seeing.

The laughter raged from them before they could stop themselves. The record screeched to silence and all 14 felt (minus Snowman) members froze in their ballet positions. They stared at their rivals in mute horror.

"O-oh god," Die squeaked ignoring a sharp elbow digging into his back. Sawbuck was caught between quarters and Cans. Itchy is now stuck doing a handstand on top of stitch's shoulders.

"Oh we are 'sorry' did we interrupt your whittle gay party?" Slick taunted between laughter. Crowbar flushed darker green, Perfect timing. … not.

This was all he needed, those four delinquents crashing in on their swimming lesson, let alone laugh at them.

"What are you delinquents doing here anyway, haven't you got innocent people to murder?" Crowbar snapped getting his towel.

"Not really," Spades said coldly. "We can start now if you like."

Snowman walked in and walked back out, she hated it when the MC showed up it always meant a brawl or murder. Slick smirked showing off his sharp teeth.

"We are going to swim and you pussy ass wipes are not stopping' us!" Spades challenged. Clubs held onto jaws watching the proceedings.

Crowbar heard a ominous noise as their combo fell apart. Dousing the crew in water, which was a bonus Crowbar supposed.

Drenching the Midnight Crew was a small consultation prize.

Almost as there was a resounding splash as the Midnight crew cannonballed on top of him. Now it is on.

Water went everywhere as Hearts Boxcars belly flopped causing a mini tsunami, they had a massive water fight their got Jaws a puncture, causing their mascot to go flying around the pool making the most absurd sound.

HISSSSSSSSSSSSSTH#

Everyone froze as the shark sullenly deflated to a flat mass on the side of the pool, then the fight resumed.

They found the deflating shark oddly funny. As funny as it got at least. Clubs gathered up Jaws and stored the shark in a corner. That dampened their want for a swim. The felt and their mascot getting a puncture.  
The fight calmed down as other patrons arrived, it was not professional for both gangs trying to drown each other and getting unrelated people involved. It wasn't classy.

Fairly soon Hearts blew the shark and the pool chair up again so that Clubs would be entertained. Tensions were high.

Clover and clubs enjoyed playing jaws with the shark. Eventually the others stopped trying to kill each other.

They finally had enough the chlorine was getting in their eyes, they collected the shark and went for a shower. All in all it was good. The felt however, wanted to one up the MC for barging in on their class.

"We should do a water dance," Clubs said offhandedly.

They stared dumbstruck. Swimming was one thing but dancing was quite the other.

"I always wanted to play the oboe under water." Mused Clubs.

A collective groan.

That can be a interesting idea none the less. But how could they hold their breaths and play music at the same time? Spades grinned as he imagined them with clothes pegs on their noses and playing 'fill 'em with midnight songs. Hearts does look good in speedos.

A mental slap soon scrapped the idea just as fast it came. But the short childish idiot DID have a good -ish idea. The others won't agree with it. Unless there was a way to get them to do it. (Somehow he got them to come swimming, a feat achieved despite Droog hating swimming).

"That is the worst motherfuckin' idea to date ... Its perfect to get new patrons in our casino."

"Okay uh huh." Diamonds shot down that idea as quickly as Spades said it. That wasn't a big surprise. He stood for no nonsense or anything actually. A never ending foul mood is more fitting. He wasn't about to get his suit or his Sax saturated with chlorine.

"I knew you were going to be a sour ass hole, so you either do as I tell you or you'll loose another tooth." Spades growled.

Thwack there came the cue-stick to the face.

"No means no Slick." Diamonds rumbled ominously gathering his swimming stuff and strides out the changing room.

"Why do we keep him around?"

"Because he completes the gang.."

"You know how gay that sounded,"

"He's worse than Sanban," Clubs admitted, "But Not so dense." He amended quickly at the sidelong glance from Hearts. It was true that another gang move4d in calling themselves Generation Zero.

They often cause disruption and chaos, usually scrapping late at night. The Midnight crew don't care as long as they don't battle in their casino while they are in it. It had been done once, they had to replace the carpet after one of them bled deeply into it. Courtesy of Slick's knives. It was the large guy.

Whatever.

A momentary chuckle and they went back into the fresh air of the outer reception. Bedlam was what greeted them G0 had started a war with each other.

Slick glared at first and emitted a low chuckle. This is a felt place so Generation Zero is their problem.  
Chairs, tables even swimming inflatables were used as weapons. Mostly ignoring the other two gangs.

"Fer god sake Sanban do you ever stop being idiotic!"

Sanban is not idi – Idi – dense, Sanban is a good boy."

It was only when Crowbar slammed his crowbar on the ground the fighting Ceased, it took a moment to notice the green carpet caked with blood.

"Sufferin' Carpets, look at this," Crowbar began, turning to the Gen Zero gang he puffed out his chest. "WHY IS IT WHENEVER YOU LOT SCRAP, YOU MAKE A MEGA MESS!" He yelled brandishing his crowbar.

"Do you have an indoor voice?"

"Simon, shut up."

"Fuck you Marty," Simon countered earning him a slap in the process, there was about to be another huge scrap until crowbar gave them all a thorough whacking.

"Sometimes I wish you Midnight crew delinquents were the only other gang in this place," Crowbar sighed whacking Sanban in the side. "Alas we get these horrors."

"This was yer fault Simon, I tol' ya not to be stingy. You then decide to harass the chick with the 8 on her hat."

"My fault! - Yeowch!" Simon was cut off by a sharp crowbarring on his head.

"Scram." Snowman ordered her voice cold and icy. Spades motioned for his gang to leave. They were gonna get their own place butterfly free if they could help it. However, a underwater jazz number is a good idea. Diamonds Droog was too much of a vain bastard to admit it.

"Drooogsieee, think about it did ya wanna know how your sax sounds underwater?" Spades asked grinning. Using his comrade's new unflattering nickname often got him a thump in the eye but it was funny to see Diamonds Droog's eye twitch a little.

"Cease and desist calling me Droogsie, it wasn' funny the first time nor is it funny now." Diamonds grunted irritably. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll pass on that idea."

Spade's grin faltered, "Sourpuss."

"Ugh.."

"You won't be wearing your suit under water droogsie …... aurgh!" He was cut off by a cue stick to the gut.

"Final warning you little git, next time you call me that you will get this here cue-stick driven down your throat with drawing pins." Diamonds threatened lowly. As he was at the end of his short tether.

"Fine you bitch."

Clubs on the other hand held jaws over his head humming the jaws theme and 'chasing Hearts pretending to play the movie Jaws. Now that is where he got the name for the inflatable shark. They never left it behind. It became their mascot. Even if Slick wanted a mutant space squid instead.

"Hearts can you hold Jaws please. My arms are aching." Clubs said finally putting his favourite pool toy down.  
"Okay this means I am the shark." Hearts mused taking the shark under his left arm. Holding Club's hand with his right hand.

"I am glad we got a shark instead of a squid, I don't like the tentacles.." Clubs added, he had picked Jaws over Squeakums Mc Quack.

Hearts grinned as he had remembered when Itchy went berserk over the coffee cuts. Of course having two boys scrapping behind him and spam. No wonder everyone is going a little crazy. Not that Hearts minded. It was crazy outside office times. You get used to these things.

Apparently the other colleagues were not such a bad group of people once he got over the fact that they were machines. Well he is one to talk he is a carapace alien from another world. Completely hypocritical there.

The Midnight crew sure made the place even more of a catastrophe.

"Come on you two, by the time we get to our bar the place would be shut." Spades spoke sharply derailing Heart's thoughts.

He can reminisce after a few shots of whiskey. Getting drunk makes things funnier, even when the building caught fire. It wasn't so funny when the four of them sobered up.

"They had shit computers, I mean seriously a bitchy spam control?"

"It wasn't all that bad, okay that was a lie. It was pretty inane in there."

"To right you really bashed your computer in temper Diamonds over a simple error."

"It wasn't simple Slick! that error destroyed the hard disk in the middle of an important report."

Spades Slick scoffed

"More like your grey ladies bumper download." Spades snorted into his drink. "Your face was priceless. If I had a camera A Kodiak moment.."

"Hrrrphhh,"

"The red head was a nice fella … once you get over the cat ears though." Clubs added into the conversation.

"Pfft I mistook him fer a troll." Hearts chimed in. "I swear we tried murdering the guy with the green and yellow hair. Droog mostly coz of the ink explosions..

"Yeah well having moronic idiots left, right and centre can push anyone." Diamonds replied icily. Not particularly wanting to remember the ink explosions that kept happening. Nor does he like the fact that every time he walked in the room the print machine went funny.

"We still got that job to do, apparently some people can be lazy bitches and not kill a sack of shit themselves," Spades snorted.

#BOOOOOOOOOOOM#

Everyone glowered at clubs who cringed slightly at the glares. He sat up.

"Oh sure, whenever things explode you look at me." He grumbled up righting his small Martini Rossi looking at the small remainders.

"What the fucking moon of Derse was that?" Hearts asked, wiping his own drink from off his face. The others shrugged, they were just as clueless. Another smaller explosions rocked the bar again and again. The other patrons started to stampede in panic.

"Now that is just unprofessional, fighting without us … god I sound like you Droog," Spades griped standing up looking annoyed.

"Where are you goin'?" Hearts asked seating Clubs back on his stool.

"Finding which faggot shit bag is blowin' our city up! Without MY say so."

The others decided to follow their leader to see what is going on. But they wished as soon as they walked out the charred door they hadn't.

Fire burned the streets and the buildings were shot to rubble. Spades Slick watched as his dream, his folly go to pot.

"Spades, Spades, Spades … Derse to spades! SPADES!"

"What?" Spades snapped before being shoved to the floor, "Droog what the fuck?" Lasers whistled in the air. Some son of a bitch was shooting at them. If Spades Slick found out who there would be consequences.

"You stood like a sitting fuckin' duck looking like a retard."

"Don't call me a retard, get off me! Deploy weapons and get in there and stop – Oh boy." Spades ended his sentence as a bike with wings soared above them.

"Holy carapace. Can this bloody night get any fuckin' …... Hey watch the blood!"

Spades slick had his horse hitcher out and he bludgeoned a airborne invader, "Droog now is not the time to worry about your suit. Get in gear and kill these shit sacks."

Adding to the din was the noise of two assault rifles being fired hitting the pilots causing them to crash.

"Where do you think they came from?" Itchy's voice screamed over the din. The felt joined in as the mansion came under the attack as well.

"Do I look as though I know?" Hearts snapped, using his battle axe to crash the assailants. They were multiplying.

"Talons destroy the civilians, we have our sights set on the female."

##

Somewhere deep within the rainforests of Amazonia a small girl woke from her fitful sleep, shivering and drenched in sweat due to the heat and humidity. Her body ached. To make matters worse the air was thick with ash. She deduced that there is a volcano in the area. She moaned as the pain in her arm got worse.

"Where are you Bumblebee? I feel so alone." She mumbled, despite no one except the fauna to hear her. She still stood proud. Now, she was not so sure. Isolation can do that.

On and on she walked, the forest never ending. Twist and turn. She did find her way out and ran to the edge she screeched to a stop as she saw the Terra stop and just ended.

"Wh-wha?" She stuttered as she regained her balance. She stared at the vast area of clouds. This was not what she was used to.

She was stuck, sore, sweaty and caked with ash. She missed her home, her father and her friends. She even ironically missed the Decepticons. ….. almost.

####

Cyclonia was not doing any better half their fleet went missing, and they had a rebellious robot. The air thick with ash. Dark Ace brushed ash away from his skimmer.

That is until something hit him on the back.

"Ow, Cans did it again."

"Sufferin' Merb cabbage..."

"Okay where the fuck did Cans punched me now?" Droog asked as his vision cleared noticing the hundreds of faces staring, "Tell me I haven't got ash on my cashmiere jacket and tie..." He added groaning as he looked at the ash covered ground.

"Sufferin' shit storm."


End file.
